Laser Video (Russia)
1st Logo (Early 90's) Logo: On a black background, the following text appears: "Russian Company Laser Video Presents". The text turns yellow after a few seconds. We fade to an abstract background, resembling the glass swan. Still images of respective companies' logos, in order... * Top Left: Paramount Pictures * Top Middle: Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures * Top Right: Warner Home Video * Middle Left: TriStar Pictures * Middle: Universal Pictures * Middle Right: Hollywood Pictures * Bottom Left: Republic Pictures Home Video * Bottom Middle: Seven Arts Pictures * Bottom Right: 20th Century Fox Film Corporation ...fly in and arrange themselves in a 3x3 grid. "РУССКАЯ КОМПАНИЯ" (translated to "Russian Company")spins in as a circle, while "LASER VIDEO" (in normal print and in red) slides in. The logos fly away, and a LaserDisc zooms in, making words plaster on it and tilt upwards to 90 degrees. A TV with the world map on the screen, and a LaserDisc player, slide in from the right and the left, respectively. The disc is inserted in the player, and the signature logo moves to the screen. After the action, we zoom on the screen with the world map and logo, we fade to a telephone number notice afterwards. The same 2 texts from before are seen above the screen on a rainbow background. The telephone numbers "(095) 217-4471", "(095) 217-4452", and "(095) 217-4423", appear, and the fax number "(095) 217-4424" appears (numbers are not in service, don't call them). FX/SFX: The wiping, flipping and zooming. Music/Sounds: A wind noise is heard, then we hear a synth-orchestral fanfare.This is called "Homage to the Mountain", released in 1991 by Swiss group Yello, and it wassampled at the beginning of "Суд (Court)" by Синдикат (Syndicate), a Russian rap group. Availability: Rare, at least in Russia. Should be seen on releases from the time. 2nd Logo (Mid 90's) Logo: In the dark blue space background, we see LaserDiscs flying away to the top, leaving trails, then the words "ЛАЗЕР ВИДЕО" in heliotrope flies in tilted upwards at the 90 degrees from the bottom to the center and faces the viewer while the big disc with the sky blue glow around and arched words "РУССКАЯ" and "КОМПАНИЯ" above and below, respectively, in bronze with the purple glow around, flies in, cover up the words "ЛАЗЕР ВИДЕО" and the hole of the disc flashes, causing the words "ЛАЗЕР ВИДЕО" to reappear in front of it, this time in gold with the yellow glow, at first stretched-out and retracts to the normal size with the bounce and the space background fades out, making the finished product, and the logo fades out, except for the glow around the disc, which blurs away and zooms out later (2.1). Variant: A version exists with the finished product zooming out (2.2). Below wipes in text indicating a blue telephone number below inside a box. FX/SFX: Everything, all of which is a step up from the previous logo. Music/Sounds: A cool and funky sounder consisting of drums, a bassline, some synthesized orchestra hits and a jail door-slamming sound when the words "ЛАЗЕР ВИДЕО" are in place. Another version had a rock tune (2.3). Availability: Uncommon, again this applies if you live in Russia; seen on the releases from the time. 3rd Logo (Mid-late 90's) Nicknames: "Laser Video on Pyramid", "The THX Thief", "Another Proof That Still Logos Can Also Be Scary" Logo: Below a cloudy sky, we see various tall rocks and pyramids with fog seen in the bottom area of the screen. One is seen on the center of the screen, with a yellow circle and the red Russian text (half of it arched) "РУССКАЯ", "ЛАЗЕР ВИДЕО" (taking most of the size of the other words in the circle), and "КОМПАНИЯ" seen on it, being placed on top of the pyramid. The circle is also facing left (3.1). Variant: On some tapes, the structure is moved back, turned, it is a bit less realistic and blue and is on a dark cloudy background (3.2). FX/SFX: None. Just the logo fading in and out. Music/Sounds: The THX Deep Note transposed in +2 semitones, as heard on THX LDs and VHS tapes. The dark variant is silent. Availability: Uncommon if you live in Russia; seen on the releases from the time. 4th Logo (Early 00's) Nickname: "The Blue Laser Video" Logo: On a starry background, a blue planet appears zooming out from the bottom-right corner and the words "LASER VIDEO" zoom out from above. The words and planet meet at the center and a planet transforms into a circle. A lens flare passes through the circle and logo, revealing it's clear material. The arched words "INTERNATIONAL" are seen above and below the "LASER VIDEO" text. Then the Russian text "1st RUSSIAN HIGH-SPEED LASER VIDEO-COPYING FACTORY" fades in below (4.2). Variant: A still version can be spotted on a black background (4.1). FX/SFX: The Earth, the words zooming out, the lens flare. A major step over the previous logo. Music/Sounds: A whoosh, with a synth note, and more quiet sounds coming after. Availability: Fairly common, seen on their later releases.Category:Russia Category:Home Entertainment